Darkness falls
by AmbrLupin
Summary: On a stormy night in southern Konan a mysterious figure makes it way to the palace,killing a demon in guise of a seishi.Friends and enemies.Heaven and Hell.The truth and the lies.Where's the real Tasuki,and where has he been for the past year?DarkChichiri
1. Tasuki

Resounding Heartbeats

Chapter One: Tasuki

Rating: M (and for good reason!)

Summary: On a stormy night in southern Konan a mysterious figure makes it way to the palace, killing a demon in guise of a seishi. Friends and enemies...Heaven and Hell...The truth and the lies...Where is the real Tasuki? DARK CHICHIRI!

Disclaimer: Uh...uh...NOPE. I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters, but I guess you could say I own the way Chichiri acts in this...and the ring...and the demon...other than that...

A/C: Hiya! PLOT BUNNY! HAHHAHAHAHAHAH. Um...yeah.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Rain pounded against the ground so hard that is some places mud was flung into the air, striking the sides of buildings and streaking down just as more took its place. The guards at the front gates were in happy spirits despite the rain that threatened to overrun the banks of the river just to their left. A few empty bottles of sake by their feet were surely the reason for such a thing.

"Out a little late, aintcha?" One asked as he caught sight of a black hooded and cloaked figure steadily making its way through the onslaught to where they sat.

The hood moved in what might have been a nod, rainwater dripping off the edge in a near steady stream. Instead of words, a hand emerged from under the covering to flash something on his hand at the guards. A ruby ring with the seal of the emperor winked once before it was shielded again.

There were no more questions, in fact there wasn't another sound but the splashing created by the figure as it made its way quickly toward yet another set of gates of which led into the courtyard of the palace of Konan.

Here, the newcomer was sure, his ring would not help. No, the guards at the gate were treated to a full view of his face before they flung wide the doors, bowing and apologizing until the very edge of his cloak vanished from view and the doors to the palace's halls swung shut.

0-0-0-0

"Hotohori-sama." A small youth bowed low at the doors to the throne room before turning to bow at the three others who also occupied the hall. "Suzaku shichiseishi Mitsukake, Tasuki, and Chiriko... There is a man here-"

He wasn't able to finish his introduction before the mud-splattered and soaked traveler himself swept past the youth, who blinked at him in shock. This was not how things were done! Especially in the presence of the emperor and Suzaku's chosen ones!

"It is quite all right, young one. You may go." Hotohori waved the boy off before turning his attention to the man that stood, still hooded, in the middle of the room. Chiriko cast a questioning glance at his other two companions, but they seemed just as clueless as he did.

Without warning, the emperor smiled, "Chichiri."

The ruby flashed red fire as pale hands pushed the hood back and undid the clasp at his throat in one smooth motion, letting it fall to the marble floor with a wet splat. The young man that stood there had sky blue hair tied back into a tail, with bangs that seemed to defy gravity.

His white shirt clung to his chiseled chest, his dark green pants glued to his legs by the water and mud. A kesa was thrown over one shoulder, the only testament besides the beads that hung about his neck that proved that this man was holy.

However, when he raised his head to look the emperor square in the eye, Hotohori recoiled; as did the others who stood by him. It wasn't the mans appearance that frightened them, but the utter coldness that seemed to radiate from that single mahogany eye. Never before had they seen their friend so angered, never before had they seen him so...deadly.

"C-Chichiri-sama...Wha..What's wrong?" Somehow the youngest of the seishi managed to grab a hold of his voice long enough to ask the question that had run through all their minds. _What had happened to their Chichiri? _

The monk stayed silent as he strode crisply across the hall to stand in front of one of their number. It was Tasuki, his fiery red hair pulled back into a tail not unlike that of t he elders. It was mostly to keep it from falling into his face. He gave Chichiri a fanged grin.

"Chiri! Where ya been ma-"

He never finished his sentance, never got to finish the breath he had been taking, because at that moment Chichiri moved quicker than ever before, his left hand grabbing at the bandit's arm, pulling him closer as his right hand, the one adorned with the ruby ring, smashed through skin and bone all the way through to the other side of Tasuki's chest.

"Ha...uh..." He gasped sharply as blood bubbled up through his mouth to slide down his chin. His amber eyes widened to twice their normal size as he stared down dumbly, unable to believe what had just happened...

"TASUKI!" The other warriors screamed as the bandit sagged against Chichiri, the only thing holding him up being the arm he was impaled on. Hotohori bounded down the steps, sword already in his hand. Being the only fighter there, it was his job to get Tasuki away long enough for Mitsukake to heal him.

"Hold." The command was issued in a calm, quiet voice, yet it stopped them all in their tracks, froze the blood in their veins. What power...What power that was! They could only stare helplessly as Chichiri began to speak.

"This." He twisted his hand so that Tasuki threw back his head to scream. "Is." He grabbed onto the necklace the bandit wore. "Not." He yanked so hard the chain broke, beads scattering in all directions. "Tasuki!"Suddenly a tongue of flame engulfed the monk, running up his legs and across his chest to run down his arm and into his victim.

An unholy shriek ripped itself from Tasuki and his form shimmered for a moment before shattering into thousands of burning pieces that vanished before they hit the floor. In seconds, its as if it had never even been there.

Except for the broken necklace in the monk's hand.

The seishi felt their bodies unfreeze and they stumbled forward a few steps, all the while staring at the other, fear and horror in their eyes. However they could not, would not, deny what they had just seen.

"A demon." Chiriko cried, "For a moment, the visage of a demon-"

"Replaced that of Tasuki." Hotohori finished, only vaguely able to keep the panic from his voice. "So...Tasuki was possessed?"

Chichiri shook his head, "No." He hadnt moved since attacking the demon Tasuki, and his right hand was still pointed straight out in front of him, his left holding the necklace against his chest.

"Are you saying...?" This from Mitsukake, who knew, perhaps better than anyone, what might have happened here.

"Yes." The monk dropped his arms and it was as if a spell had been broken. Gone was the silent and deadly warrior, gone was the cold stare. And in its place was pain...Pain so deep it had caused lines of agony to appear around Chichiri's mouth, his face so pale his scar stood in sharp contrast over his left eye. And fatigue; a soul-ripping fatigue that caused his friends to cry out in alarm as he swayed, finally falling to one knee.

"Yes." He panted, wanting, no needing, to finish what he had started to reveal. "In truth, Tasuki, our Tasuki...Has been missing for the past year."

Nuriko, having just bolted into the throne room, dozens of armed guards on his heels, barely had enough time to catch the eldest of the seishi as his body failed on him and he collapsed, unconscious, in the middle of the floor.

0-0-0-0

Taitskun ran a hand over her eyes, sighing. What a mess this was! As if the sudden revelation of shichiseishi Tasuki's disappearance was not enough...her pupil's apparent mastery of the dark arts was enough to have her curse the power who had put her in charge. What a mess indeed...

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

TBC.

Like it? Hate it? Don't care!

See that little button on the bottom left of your screen that says 'Submit Review'? Click it and leave me a message! PLEASE!


	2. Chichiri

Darkness falls

Chapter two: Chichiri

Rating: M (and for good reason!)

Summary: On a stormy night in southern Konan a mysterious figure makes it way to the palace, killing a demon in guise of a seishi. Friends and enemies...Heaven and Hell...The truth and the lies...Where is the real Tasuki? DARK CHICHIRI!

Disclaimer: Uh...uh...NOPE. I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters, but I guess you could say I own the way Chichiri acts in this...and the ring...and the demon...other than that...

A/C: WUZZUP? sorry for taking so long. -hides- didn't mean to!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The first thing Chichiri noticed even before his eye fluttered open was that it was late, very late. He didn't need his powers to tell him that, nor did he need to look toward the windows. It was by the way the air caressed his skin, by the way it ruffled his bangs so softly no mortal would ever realized it had happened...By the smell; a rich, wood smell that reminded him, faintly, of home.

Sure enough, when he looked, the room was pitch black save for a small flicker of a light that sat in the corner, casting a soft glow around the room. He moved into a half-sitting position, careful to not move too much too soon. His body wouldn't be able to handle it and the pain that would follow was no fun to deal with. He knew that from experience.

A red flash drew his eyes to his right hand, where the ring sat glimmering in the light. He drew it towards his face, smiling softly as he began to lose himself in the crimson depths that seemed to both pull in everything and reject everything.

"That adornment is magical, am I right?"

"How can you tell?" He asked, turning his head as he let his hand fall onto his lap. He smiled warmly at the small figure sitting by his bed-side, a hint of love in his gaze. "Isnt it past your bedtime?" He teased lightly. In all honesty he didn't seem surprised anyone was there with him. He hadnt exactly gave the warmest of greetings before.

Chiriko gave him a small grin, but answered both questions anyway. "Not in the slightest." He bit his lip slightly, a motion that was not lost on the monk, before he scooted his chair closer, leaning over to get a better look at the ruby.

"It glows." His voice was soft, a whisper almost, "Radiating light outward, like a wave." He demonstrated with his hands, making it seem like a pulsing movement.

"Like a ripple."

The seishi looked up for a moment at Chichiri's face, "Yes, like a ripple."

"But not like a ripple, correct?" Chichiri moved his hand slightly, letting it catch the light fully again. He had a strange feeling what all this could mean, and he wasn't entirely sure it was a good thing.

"Unlike a ripple it stops, just before the edge of the jewel." Chiriko murmured, "It's almost like its blocked from going any farther..." He froze suddenly, his eyes wide and his breath caught in his throat.

"Ah, I see you have figured it out." The monk leaned back against the pillows, "Cant say im surprised. It was bound to happen. You';re too curious for your own good, Chiriko."

"B-But Chichiri-sama!" The youth leapt to his feet, "Why? Why would you risk your soul this way?" Tears were coming to his eyes.

"Why?" He chuckled dryly, "You ask why I would risk my soul?" He shook his head before covering his face with a hand. "One day...One day you will know the answer to that. Now leave me."

Chiriko could do nothing else but obey. But, as he shut the door to the monk's room behind him, he couldn't help but wonder if the elder hadn't sounded just a bit...saddened as he spoke those last words.

_"One day...One day you will know the answer to that."_

Behind that closed and locked door, Houjun Ri began to cry.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

The demon cowered in front of his master, eyes focused on the ground, the burns from his clash with the Suzaku monk shining on his snow-white skin. "Master...Forgive me!"

"FORGIVE YOU!" A whip cracked through the air, not striking the creature, but close enough to force a whimper from his mouth, flinching but making no move to protect himself. He lay prostrate, cowering with his body touching the ground, arms stretched over his head in a gesture of humility, "Master, please, I beg you, spare me! Please...it wasn't my fault...I had them, I had them- the monk! He was the one...he...!" He screamed in agony, writhing on the floor as a steel-tipped whip came away covered in blood.

"The monk? What about the monk?" Curiosity entered the voice and the hand holding the whip dropped. "SPEAK!"

The demon raised his head slightly, forked tongue flicking out to lick away the blood at the corner of his mouth. His lips curled into a sneer, "It was as you predicted, master. He had, indeed, sold his soul..."

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Sire." The quiet voice roused the sepia-haired man from his thoughts just in time to see Nuriko walk quietly into his chambers.

"Nuriko." Hotohori greeted with a small smile. It was odd seeing the violet-haired man up before noon these days, and here it was just past the tenth hour. It would have been nice indeed to just sit at the table and talk about nonsense things that mattered little to the suzaku seishi, but it was not to be.

"I am sorry to bother you so early, sire, but you did tell me to report immediately as soon as I came back, sire." Dust from the road clung to his traveling clothes, mud caked his boots and there were some scratched marring his face and neck, as well as dark circles under his eyes.

Making a mental note to ask the other warrior how much sleep he had gotten, Hotohori waved him to a chair. _Before he collapse_s..."You must drop the 'sire', Nuriko. We are friends are we not? Brothers as it were. You have earned the right to call me Hotohori. Now come, sit, and tell me what you have learned."

The seishi dropped wearily into the offered chair. "Well sir-Hotohori..." He blushed a bit before continuing, "I went to mt. Reikaku just as I promised and..."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Chichiri stared down at his hands for a few, tense moments before sighing. "A week, you say? That is not good, not good at all. I have many things to do."

"They can, and will, wait." Mitsukake replied sternly, sitting in the chair Chiriko had occupied only hours before, arms crossed. "You were out for days, Chichiri. Not hours- but five _days_. You were well past the safe-point, exhausted all of your bodies reserves, depleted nearly _all_ of your life-force and, by Suzaku, you will STAY IN THAT BED!"

The monk flung the covers back, "And how, exactly, do you think you will make me do this?" His voice dropped as if by cue, cold and hard as his eye narrowed at the healer, his very posture daring him to make a move...any move at all. One more outburst, one more challenge to the authority that called himself Suzaku no shichiseishi Chichiri... and there would be no holding back.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is that so?" A light chuckling started from the darkness, soon escalating to a full blown, roaring laugh that echoed in the cave.

"Yes, master. It is very much so. I discovered it just before the monk banished me." The demon sneered, his fear of being killed evaporating now that he had brought his master the information they needed. "This is it, master. The key we need!"

The laughter slowly died as a hand came up slowly, black flames collected in its palm. "No...There you are wrong. It is the key that I need."

"MASTER!" The demon shrieked, scrambling backwards on his knees, ""MASTER PLEASE, PLEASE, NO! HAVE I NOT BEEN A GOOD SPY? A GOOD SERVANT?"

"Perhaps...But I have no more need for you." The flames blasted forward, striking the other so hard he was thrown into the air, the darkness enveloping him completely, his shrieks fading as his body disintegrated, his life-force blinking out like a candle flame against the wind.

Effortless. Quick. Beautiful.

There was light chuckling as the last of the fire vanished."Yes, the key that I need...To finally settle the score..."

0-0-0-0-0-0

Short, I know! But im working on the next one and will hopefully have the next chapter up either tonight or early tomorrow. I apologize for the long wait you guys had. Im sorry!

Now, click that button on the bottom left of your screen that says 'submit review' and drop me a line! Bye!


	3. More questions but no answers

Darkness falls

Chapter three: More questions...no answers

Rating: M (and for good reason!)

Summary: On a stormy night in southern Konan a mysterious figure makes it way to the palace, killing a demon in guise of a seishi. Friends and enemies...Heaven and Hell...The truth and the lies...Where is the real Tasuki? DARK CHICHIRI!

Disclaimer: Uh...uh...NOPE. I do not own Fushigi Yuugi and its characters, but I guess you could say I own the way Chichiri acts in this...and the ring...and the demon...other than that...

A/C: hehehe...second update. I like this one better!

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"I see." Hotohori sighed, rubbing at his eyes. "And once again the puzzle becomes even more complicated."

"Koji cant remember Tasuki acting strange at all, and you recall he did accompany him here, so we can rule out the possibility that something attacked them on their trip. Its not that far to Mt. Reikaku in any account." The warrior of strength could only growl in frustration, covering his face with his hands. "I just don't understand! Why would anyone want to impersonate Tasuki? It just doesn't make sense. Why not you, or Mitsukake, or even Chichiri? And speaking of Chiri, how did he know what was going on? He hadn't been to visit in months!"

"Nuriko...May I ask your opinion of something? Something that has been bothering me?"

Sitting up a little, the other blinked, "Of course. What's wrong, Hotohori?"

"Its Chichiri." The emperor got up and started to pace. "I cant help but fear this power of his, and in doing so, I have many unanswered questions that need to desperately be answered. One you already stated; how did he know? How, in that case, did he even realize Tasuki was here? Its not like him, in any case, to travel in a storm, walk in without being introduced, and above all, I haven't seen his mask since he came here! Not once. I would like to merely say he is finally opening up, but that hardly seems to be the case. However, that is not the thing that has been really bothering me."

Nuriko's voice was soft, gentle, "Then what is, sire?"

Hotohori didn't even pause to chastise him about the title, he just kept up his pacing. "What if he is lying? What if we were all fooled? If Chichiri has the power to vanquish a demon, it is also possible he would be able to make us see one. Wouldn't you agree?"

"You cant mean...?"

The emperor nodded once, short, staccato. "What if the one who is a demon...wasn't Tasuki?"

0-0-0-0-0-0

_And how exactly, will you make me do this? _The question seemed to voice itself again in that mahogany eye, that thin line that were his lips, and the way he sat in the bed, not getting up, but not entirely staying still either.

Mitsukake wasn't having it. "Make you? I will not make you." For his credit he didn't recoil as that cold eye bore into him. "However, if you dare to ignore me and get out of that bed before I say so, never mind going gallivanting off in your condition- take care to not injure yourself. For you will find no help here, from me or from those I command!"

Chichiri's eyebrow nearly receded to his hairline, the hand that was adorned with the ring moving slightly as it lay on the bed. That movement was not lost to the healer, as it were, and Mitsukake's warning bells began to ring loud and clear in his head. He had done it now.

The monk's voice was soft and lethal, "Is that so?"

The younger man's fists clenched, this was it. He was going to die. Once and for all, he was going to be sent to stay forever with his beloved Shouka. He had just never thought one of his own star brother's would be the one to do it. His eyes followed the hand as it rose, the hand that had shown so much compassion, the hand that had protected them all, the hand that had pierced through Tasuki's chest...the hand that would end it all...

The jewel of the ring glinted in the light as the hand paused in the air and Mitsukake held his breath. Long fingers moved slightly and...flipped the covers back over himself. Chichiri sighed as he burrowed into the thick blanket, glancing up at the other with a small grin. "You worry too much, no da."

Needless to say, the healer was thoroughly perplexed. Letting the tension leak out of his body, he shook his head, "Chichiri, what-"

"Im rather tired, Mitsukake. I would like to get some sleep if you wouldn't mind." Fatigue began to drift back into the elder's voice again even as his eyes began to close. "I will call you if I have any problems."

"I-I'll make sure no one disturbs you then." Spinning on his heel he nearly got out the door before a soft voice stopped him in his tracks, froze him where he stood.

"Oyasumi, nii-chan." Chichiri murmured softly, his voice gentle, and loving...the voice of a child lost in the darkness, unable to break free of what held him.

It wasn't until Mitsukake was halfway down the hall did he realize, with a soft chuckle, what had happened back there in the room. It had all been a test, and one he was certain he had passed with flying colors.

He was also fairly certain that the man back there in his bed was the only one who could say 'good night big brother' to someone who was considerably younger than him with such utter seriousness to someone when it was the middle of the morning with a bright sun shining just behind the dark curtains.

He turned slightly so he could gaze back at the closed door at the end of the hall. His lips turned up into a soft smile, "Oyasumi ototo-chan." he whispered fondly.

0-0-0-0-0-0

"No."

The emperor raised an eyebrow. "You sound so certain."

"I am certain." Nuriko ran a hand through his already messy hair, "There is no doubt in my mind that the person we are talking about is the real Chichiri. He is not an imposter."

"But how can you be so sure?" He asked, finally stopping to stand in front of the other's chair, "If what he says is true than the Tasuki who has been with us for nearly a year was a fake. How can you be sure this is Chichiri when you were fooled just as the rest of us with Tasuki?"

"I know because-"

"SIRE!" The doors flew open with a band, revealing a guard in armor. "Sire, I must speak with you immediately!"

"I...I..." Hotohori was torn between the two men, his heart wanting to desperately to hear the rests of the sentence Nuriko had begun- but his mind seeking to find out what the problem was. He didn't need to worry, for Nuriko made the choice for him.

"I was just about to leave anyway. Cant stay in these dirty clothes all day!" He bounced to his feet and bowed before the emperor before making his way to the door. He paused ,however, on the threshold. "Hotohori." He murmured, "I know he's who he says he is, because no imposter would stick his hand through his best friend and then sit in his room nearly ten minutes after he wakes up...and cries."

The last had been a mere whisper, but the other heard it well enough and he stared at the other man's back even as the door swung shut behind him. "Nuriko." He whispered as his guard began babbling some nonsense and incoherent story of an army of demons with glowing red eyes and mouths full of sharp teeth making their way to the cities gates through the woods.

"Young man, I think you need to go home and rest." Hotohori said with a frown. He hadn't been overworking his guards that much, had he?

"No! Sire you must believe me! They slither across the ground as fast as the wind, shrieking something terrible in tongues heard no where on this earth! As their eyes roamed over us we felt-" He shuddered, arms going around himself, unable to go on.

"Your bodies freeze to the very ground you stand on, your veins bursting under your skin, your voices lost, the warmth of your soul stolen away until there was only one option left to you?"

The guard nodded quickly, his breath coming in ragged pants. "Yes! Exactly like that!"

Hotohori frowned at the man he was sure had not been there a moment before. "How long have you been sitting there?"

"Long enough." Chichiri replied, clad only in his bed clothes. "Heed me well, Saihitei Seishuku, the demons of the abyss have come to their masters call. If they make it within the walls of this city they will feat upon every living person they find, man, woman, or child, until they achieve their goal and kill who it is they are sent to kill."

"And who is it that they are sent to kill?"

"I have no idea." For some reason, the elder wouldn't look at him, and that gave the emperor enough strength to force the next sentence through his fear.

"But you have a suspicion, don't you?"

The other man was still, utterly still, and Hotohori knew he had struck the nail on the head. "Chichiri. Tell me."

The emperor's stomach turned over a split second before the monk sighed, looking up to lock eyes with him. "It could very well be you, sire."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

I really liked Chichiri in this chapter. Of course...I ALWAYS like Chiri...but thats not the point. -smile- Anywhoo, go and review this! Use the little button on the bottom left that says 'submit review'


End file.
